


something good

by 555xuxi



Series: markhei one shots <3 [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Based off a Tweet, Cute, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, One Shot, bfs in luv, i think lol, im in love, it’s more at the end though, love is used a lot here, soft, they call :( each other :( how cute :(, three mini stories !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: “remember that i love you so much babe.” yukhei said.mark blushed at the last sentence, “i love you more hei.”yukhei likes to remind mark that he loves him by calling him at random times
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: markhei one shots <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	something good

**Author's Note:**

> TW // food ! but it’s not relevant 2 the story line, only brought up like twice.
> 
> hi !!!!
> 
> i based it off a tweet by someone who went by @TAEILFATCOCK but i don’t know if they go by that anymore. either way, the tweet goes: “lucas the type of boyfriend to miss you a lot and randomly call you just to remind you he loves you” and they are completely 100% right.
> 
> enough of me talking, here’s the story. i must also add that the first one may not ??? uh how do i explain this ,,, fit the prompt??? idk, but who cares yk. okay , u may read the story now

one (1)

it was nearing exam season and mark had a fuck ton of work to do. and like every college student does, he goes straight to the library. of course he could just simply use his desk he has in his and yukhei’s quote on quote ‘office’ in their apartment, but mark felt like he needed some sort of human interaction in this week. plus yukhei was visiting his parents and every time mark stayed a minute there, he was reminded of how lonely he was.

packing up what he needed into his black jansport bag that he had since 11th grade, he checked his phone to see what time it was. it was 11 am, making it 10 am in hong kong. knowing yukhei, he was still asleep, so mark didn’t mind much about it. he quickly sent a mirror selfie of himself and his book bag to yukhei with the message ‘going to study at the library. send ur prayers’ before walking out the door.

a couple of hours go by and mark is on the verge of passing out. the two now empty cups of coffee and the half eaten egg sandwich laid on the table lifeless. all mark wanted to do was take the worlds longest nap right there and then. but of course, he couldn’t as his studies are unfortunately more important than his sleep. groaning, he put the cap on his highlighters and took a bite out of his sandwich. it got cold, of course, but mark would rather eat it than starve himself. and what comes along with tiredness is every little thing scaring you.

mark jumped at the tune his phone played telling him that someone was calling him. he picked up his phone and would you look at that, god heard his prayers. a photo of yukhei carrying mark bridal style popped up as the bright green call button popped up alongside. mark felt the weight he never knew he was holding up slip off his shoulders as he slide the call button.

“hello?” mark said.

“good afternoon baby! i’m so sorry for not answering you before, i had to go suit shopping for my aunt’s wedding next week. and which by the way, i should have gotten my suit the same day as yours cause my mom is being SO picky. enough about me, how have you been?” yukhei said.

“i’ve been doing...okay at the least. i’ve been non stop studying i think i’m starting to see words pop up in my vision. i’m so tired i just wanna go to sleep, but i have some more studying to do.” mark sighed.

silence filled the call as he could tell that yukhei was thinking. “how many days until your exams?”

“uh,” mark checked his post-it notes, “three days.”

yukhei hummed, “and how many subjects did you study?”

mark sighed, “just two (2).”

“mark, you have enough time. go take a nap! eat some food! and then go study some more! you can’t let college get to your brain!” yukhei said.

“you’re right, but also my parents are scary.” mark said.

“yes i know colored parents are scary, but remember! you are a human being! you have to take a break min. at least do it for me?” yukhei said.

mark thought of it for a while. yukhei was right, and he used one of nicknames that he gave him so that made him even more right. and mark was  _ very _ tired. a little break wouldn’t hurt, right?

“mh, fine. i’ll take a break.” mark said.

“great! well i am not gonna bother you any longer, i need you to go home as fast as you can. remember that i love you so much babe.” yukhei said.

mark blushed at the last sentence, “i love you more hei. talk to you later.”

after they hung up, yukhei sent a message saying ‘<3’ which warmed up mark’s heart. how did he get so lucky?

two (2)

mark’s phone lit up as he quickly got up to see who was calling him. it was currently 2:45 am in canada and mark was sleeping at that time due to the fact that his parents wanted him up and early that morning. yukhei’s contact was glowing up his whole face and mark just groaned. they had just finished talking three hours ago and all mark wanted to do was sleep a normal 9 hours, but yukhei had other plans. despite being very tired, he still answered him cause oh was mark very whipped for his tall bf. yawning, he gave a small hello.

“hey minhyung. i just wanted to say i love you. that’s all, haha.” yukhei giggled quietly.

mark gave a small smile, “dude do you know what time it is over here?”

yukhei laughed, “nope.”

sighing, mark pushed it aside. “i love you too xuxi.”

“now go to sleep, angel. i’ll message you in the morning. i love you.” yukhei whispered.

“i love you too.” mark softly said, smiling into his pillow as he falls back asleep.

three (3)

mark was hanging out with donghyuck and renjun in a cafe near the dorms, and god was he third wheeling so hard. they weren’t even in a relationship and yet mark felt like he couldn’t breathe with how thick the tension between them was. it felt like a date too be honest and mark did  _ not  _ ask to go on this date. he wants to be home  _ now _ .

as he was sipping on his iced coffee, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. confused yet thankful, he took out his phone to see that it was the only and only, wong yukhei calling him. mark sighed out of glee when he read his name. putting his phone to his ear, he let out a enthusiastic hi.

“hey babe, how are you?” mark asked, the two lovers-i mean best friends gave him a confused face.

“hey angel, just wanted to say i love you. and i’m doing good. how’s the lovers?” yukhei said.

mark groaned, “not surprised they haven’t had a full on make out session right here right now, yet.”

“hey! we’re sitting right here, you know.” donghyuck said.

“ah, they’ll get to that point sooner or later. or more like tonight. well, i gotta go now, jongin is giving me a death glare. bye babe, i love youuu.” he said, slurring out the last word.

“i love you more.” mark said, smiling.

they hung up and mark laid his phone on the table. he raised and eyebrow at the two as he took a bite out of his food.

“so this is what you guys think of us?” renjun asked.

“yep. we’re starting to get annoyed at this point. just admit that your dating or something.” mark sighed.

“well, for starters, we are.” donghyuck said.

“what the fuck-.”

**Author's Note:**

> if my relationship isn’t like lumark’s relationship am i really in a relationship.
> 
> anyways, ty 4 reading the story !!! I LUV U >:(
> 
> ig : y6khei  
> twt : CYBERJAEMIN  
> whi : JA3BEOM99


End file.
